Always Uchiha Sasuke
by Monokurobo
Summary: Belum pernah lihat pasangan unik,'kan? Apalagi sesama pria. Coba lihatlah cara mereka bercinta. Penuh dengan adegan opera sabun yang membuat kepala kita geleng-geleng. Naruto Raja yang manja dan Sasuke sang tunangan yang Usil! WARN: YAOI, PWP, SASUNARU! Chapter 2: Sebuah Kabar!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimber: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke x Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, Vulgar, Typo and PWP!**

* * *

**Note:**

**Perkenalkan, saya adalah seorang Author baru. Dan ini pertama kali saya membuat—tepatnya mem-publish cerita di Fanfiction. Jadi, maksud saya adalah saya bukan orang baru di dunia Fanfition . Pada tahun 2014 nanti, saya sudah genap 3 tahun—lebih tepatnya lebih 3 bulan—di dunia Fanfiction—bersamaan dengan bahwa saya seorang Fujoshi juga. Selama ini saya menjadi silent reader, namun juga, terkadang saya menjadi reviews. Tak lama, keinginan menulis a.k.a membuat cerita langsung timbul tak kala melihat fanfict Yaoi di Naruto mulai jarang terlihat. Seperti pasangan SasuNaru/ NaruSasu yang sangat saya favoritkan tepatnya. Sekarang banyak sekali Sasu****Fem****Naru. Saya sebagai Fujoshi sangat kesal akan hal itu. Tapi hey! Saya tidak bisa melarang mereka, bukan? Semua orang memiliki hak asasi manusia. Namun, tidakkah para penulis Sasu****Fem****Naru berpikir? Bahwa sudah ada tokoh yang sudah disediakan? Naruko! Ya! Naruko! Naruko adalah versi perempuan Naruto. Pasti orang-orang di Fanfiction—tepatnya penulis Sasu****Fem****Naru tahu akan hal itu. Tapi mengapa banyak dan semakin banyak yang membuat ****Fem****Naru? Kenapa tidak Narukoooo saja?!**

**Setiap hari saya selalu membuka Fanfiction. Tidak pernah terlewat satu hari pun selama 3 tahun itu!—well, aku serius. Setiap saya melihat summary tentang Sasuke dan Naruto. Saya pasti langsung berpikir itu fict Yaoi. Tapi, saat melihat summary fict itu lebih lanjut, saya sebagai Fujoshi langsung seperti terhempas ke bumi dengan kencang, mana kala melihat tulisan; Sasu****Fem****Naru. Namun, itu masih lebih baik dari pada saat membaca summary sebuah fict yang TIDAK ADA MENCANTUMKAN TULISAN SASU****FEM****NARU-NYA! Lagi-lagi, saya sebagai Fujoshi merasa seperti ditipu! Oh, tenang. Saya disini tidak ingin memulai sebuah sejarah perang—yang tak pernah ada di Fanfiction sebelumnya—kalau tidak salah. Saya di sini hanya ingin memberitahu saja kepada Author-Author penulis Sasu****Fem****Naru yang sebelumnya mohon maaf—yang saya hormati. Maaf, bukannya apa. Hanya saja bisa dibilang semua yang saya katakan tadi hanya sebuah bentuk—emh, munngin layak disebut keperotesan saja. Jadi Maaf jika saya ada berkata yang seperti tak sopan, kasar atau pun menyinggung kalian semua—khususnya para penulis Sasu****Fem****Naru. Di sini saya hanya mengeluarkan keperotesan saja. Mendengar atau tak mendengar itu hak kalian. Saya tidak memiliki wewenang akan hal itu. Jadi, lanjut keperkenalan.**

**Oke. Untuk meresmikan diri menjadi Author, saya mem-publish sebuah cerita dari pasangan Yaoi yang terkenal, namun akhir-akhir ini jarang untuk dibuat. Sudah tahu bukan? Silahkan!**

**~Please Enjoy This Fict~**

* * *

**Always Uchiha Sasuke **

**Keep calm and just read! **

* * *

"_**Your Majesty**_."

Merasa dipanggil. Seorang remaja berumur 13 tahun membuka matanya sedikit, mencoba mengintip dari sela-sela kelopak matanya—dengan malas,"Hm?" balasnya seolah tak peduli akan kedatangan salah satu prajuritnya.

"_**Your Majesty**_—" ulang prajurit bersurai perak abu-abu itu dengan sangat sopan,"—saya, telah menangkap perampok-perampok itu," lanjutnya sembari masih menatap lantai dengan dalam—karena menatap sang Raja—sama saja membunuh diri sendiri. Hal itu sudah tak terbantahkan lagi.

Spontan saja, kelopak dengan bulu-bulu mata lentik sang Raja terbuka lebar. Dua bola mata biru langit cerahnya tampak berbinar. Rasa bosan maupun malas langsung saja hilang entah kemana. Tapi, walau sang Raja tampak bahagia. Posisi sang Raja tetap di posisi sebelumnya, tak bergerak sekalipun dari kursi singgah sanahnya yang megah dan indah itu—kecuali ekspresi, dan bibir tentunya.

"Bawa mereka kehadapanku!" perintahnya dengan nada mutlak. Sebuah seringai tercetak dibibir mungil merahnya. Hilang sudah wajah kekanakan tadi. Kini hanyalah sebuah seringai kesadisan.

BRUK!

Seringai sang Raja bertambah lebar tak kala melihat 3 orang di hadapanya yang sedang dalam posisi tersungkur lalu berubah sujud. Baju mereka robek, tubuh mereka dan wajah mereka bergetar takut. Tangan sang Raja terkepal kecil karena merasa menemukan mainan baru. Sang Raja senang ekspresi ketakutan tersebut.

'Heh! Membuatku tak sabar saja,' batin sang Raja gemas akibat tak sabar.

"Jadi... kalianlah perampok itu?" Sang Raja mulai membuka pembicaraan. Nada yang dipakai sang Raja adalah malas—seolah tak peduli. Berbeda sekali dengan pikiranya yang mulai merencanakan sesuatu yang sadis.

Hening...

Para perampok yang beranggotakan tiga tersebut tidak ada yang membalas. Mereka semua diam—termasuk prajurit-prajurit sang Raja yang berbaris dengan rapinya.

Merasa tersinggung. Sang Raja mulai kembali berkata,"Kau!" tunjuk Raja jatuh pada seorang gadis bersurai merah. Tubuh gadis bersurai merah darah menegang takut. Kepalanya menoleh menatap kedua teman se-timnya yang berjenis laki-laki tersebut. Dia seakan berkata,'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!' lewat sebuah ekspresi.

"Satu!" Sang Raja mulai menghitung.

"Dua!" Gadis bersurai merah masih diam di tempat. Dan itu membuat sang Raja murka.

"Tiga! Bawa mereka ke tempat penyiksaan sekarang juga!" teriak sang Raja memerintah parjuritnya. Para prajurit segera mengikuti perintah sang Raja dengan menyeret ketiga perambok tersebut. Sedangkan ketiga perampok itu membelakkan mata kaget.

"APA?! _**YOUR MAJESTY**_! KAMI MOHON JANGAN SIKSA KAMI! KAMI MOHON! MAAFKAN KAMI! _**YOOOUR MAJESTYYY**_!" teriakan perampok tersebut mulai mengecil seiringnya mereka pergi menjauh—hingga benar-benar menghilang.

Sang Raja tertawa kecil sebentar. Lalu digantikan dengan seringai kejam,"Sasuke," panggilnya dengan suara rendah.

Seorang yang sebenarnya sedari tadi di samping sang Raja itu membalas,"Hn. _**Your Majesty**_?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar namun sopan.

"Bawa aku ke ruang penyiksaan," sergahnya kembali kalem.

"Hn. _**Your Majesty**_."

Segera saja Sasuke menggendong tubuh kecil tan sang Raja dengan gaya pengantin—ala bridal. Sedangkan kedua tangan sang Raja mengalung erat di leher putih pucat Sasuke.

"Aku sungguh tak sabar," lirih sang Raja dengan kecil. Namun, Sasuke masih mendengar hal itu. Akan tetapi dia hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya karena hal tersebut sudah hal biasa atau wajar.

Ya. Itu memang sudah hal biasa dan wajar.

Benar—benar—biasa—dan—wajar!

* * *

**Note: Masih tetap membaca, bukan? Jangan pergi! Karena ini sudah dimulai! La... la... la! Mari~ **

** Dan jangan lupa jika 'sebuah tempat luas' yang saya beri tanda petik itu luasnya seperti tempat zaman Romawi kuno. Di mana tempat itu biasanya digunakan untuk pertarungan! Atau contohnya saja di episode Spongbob. Yang dimana episode memperlihatkan adegan Spongbob yang hendak bertarung melawan seekor singa bersama Patrick. Akibat jebakan Plankton!**

** Sudah paham?**

**Alraight. Keep calm and just read~ **

* * *

Sesampainya di ruang penyiksaan. Sasuke menaruh sang Raja di sebuah kursi yang memang khusus untuk sang Raja. Kursi yang langsung menghadap ke sebuah 'tempat yang luas'. Hiruk piruk di tempat itu semakin menjadi mana kala sang Raja sudah duduk di kursi singgah sanah kususnya. Tempat itu sangat ramai dengan orang-orang—atau lebih tepatnya penonton yang akan menyaksikan momen yang sadis nanti.

Sang Raja masih dengan wajah malasnya,"Kakashi, perintahkan mereka untuk diam," tutur sang Raja kepada Kakashi yang sudah berada di sisi kiri sang Raja. Sedangkan Sasuke berada di sisi kanan sang Raja.

Kakashi mengangguk paham. Segera dia gerakkan kedua kakinya untuk maju ke depan. Sempat ia mengambil nafas lalu dihembuskan. Kakashi mengadahkan kepalanya ke ujung jauh tempat sana. Matanya mengisyratakan orang yang berada di ujung jauh sana itu. Orang yang ada di atas sana mengangguk paham. Kedua tangan orang itu meremas tongkatnya, setelah itu tanganya terangkat—

—dan memukul sebuah gong besar yang berselimutkan emas asli tersebut.

Suara yang sangat meriah tadi hilang seketika seakan tertelan. Mata para penonton tertuju pada pria yang menutupi sebelah matanya menggunakan masker. Kakashi berdehem sedikit saat merasakan semua orang yang ada di dalam tempat itu menatapnya.

"Perhatian! _**Your Majesty**_ ingin berbicara!" teriak Kakashi membahana,"Dan bawa tahananya!" Setelah itu Kakashi mundur dan kembali pada sisi kiri sang Raja. Pandang para penonton teralih dan langsung tertuju pada sang Raja. Mereka mengabaikan ketiga tahanan yang menangis frustasi.

Sang Raja segera mengubah posisi duduknya. Kedua kaki tan-nya dia silangkan,"Menurut kalian, hukuman apa yang cocok untuk seseorang yang berani merampok seoarang Raja?" tanyanya tenang.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka semua takut salah bicara pada sang Raja walaupun sang Raja masih terbilang masih remaja—13 tahun. Tapi ternyata itu malah membuat sang Raja cukup tak suka."Tak adakah yang ingin mengusulkan?"

"Aku tidak akan menghukum untuk kali ini, jika aku tidak suka usulan kalian," sambung sang Raja dengan suara ceria. Namun, tidak untuk suasana yang masih saja beku ini.

Wajah sang Raja langsung murung—sedikit memelas,"Tidak ada?" tanyanya lagi seolah memastikan. Mata biru langit cerahnya menatap ke seluruh penonton yang masih terdiam.

"Tidak ada, ya?" lirih sang Raja memasang wajah sedih. Akan tetapi—

"—_**Your Majesty**_!" Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan sang Raja maupun semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Rupanya seorang dengan rambut hitam mengkilat dan gaya rambut yang terbilang aneh. Tanganya itu terjulur keatas,"Bagaimana jika mereka dibakar saja?!" teriaknya di kesunyian. Ketiga perampok itu makin membelakkan matanya ngeri.

'ASTAGA?! DIBAKAR?!' batin para perampok syok. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bagaiman jadinya nanti mereka.

Sang Raja menyeringai,"Tidak! Itu terlalu cepat—" balasnya,"—dan Kakashi aku ingin kau membunuh dia!" teriaknya membahan.

"_**Your Majesty**_!" teriak orang berambut hitam itu sangat kaget,"Bukanya anda bilang jika usulan tidak sesuai yang anda inginkan, anda tidak menghukum saya?!" tanyanya cepat. Laki-laki itu benar-benar takut sekarang. Salahkan saja sifat ceplas-ceplosnya ini.

"Ah! _**Forgive me**_! Apakah aku lupa menambahkan kata bahwa 'Aku tidaklah menjamin itu?' maksudku aku tidak janji!" jelasnya dengan nada mengejek. Setelah itu?

Syut!

Sebuah panah menancap di kepala orang berambut hitam itu. Tepat di tengah keningnya. Dan?

BRUK!

Orang tersebut ambruk di tempat seketika. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut menelan ludah. Mereka sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika berbicara dengan sang Raja saat ini. Di dalam hati para penonton hanya bisa mengucap syukur dan membuang nafas lega karena untung saja mereka tidak mengusulkan tadi.

"Sasuke," panggil sang Raja dengan cukup nyaring. Dan itu kembali membuat orang-orang di sana menatap sang Raja kembali.

Merasa sang Raja-nya memanggil. Sasuke-pun menyahutnya,"Hn. _**Your Majesty**_?" tanyanya dengan gaya bicara yang datar. Tubuh tegapnya membalik dan menatap sang Raja.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kau menguliti ketiga orang itu sekarang juga!" ucap sang Raja dengan riang dan tanpa beban.

Ketiga perampok tersebut membelakkan mata sembari mengangakkan mulut mereka. Apa? Dikuliti? Oh demi Tuhan! Itu lebih buruk dari dibakar! Apa-apaan ini? Apa ini memang akhir hayat mereka? Sungguh, Mereka hanya sekelompok perampok di hutan yang lagi sial saja, karena yang menjadi target saat itu ternyata adalah seorang Raja yang terkenal dengan sifat kejamnya.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya ketiga perampok tersebut yang syok. Namun, para penonton pun di buat terkaget-kaget. Mereka semua bergidik ngeri akan Raja mereka yang sangat sadis dan tidak bisa ditebak itu.

Sasuke masih terdiam dengan begitu lamanya. Tubuhnya tak bergeming. Dan sang Raja sangat tahu jika pelayan pribadinya yang bernama Sasuke ini tidak akan menjawabnya. Tangan sang Raja terkepal,"Jangan membuatku marah, Sasuke!" desisinya memaksa.

"..."

Sasuke masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Dia seolah berkata pada sang Raja secara dengan tidak langsung, bahwa dirinya tidak mau walaupun anda menghukum saya! Akhirnya?

PLAK!

Sang Raja pun berjalan, menghampiri pelayan pribadinya yang berada disampingnya. Tangan kecil tan itu terangkat danmenampar Sasuke dengan kerasnya, sehingga tempat itu mengeluarkan sebuah gema yang cukup membuat semua orang kaget. Sang Raja berdiri dari singgah sanah-nya dengan hentakan kesal. Wajah bulat tan-nya menggeram marah,"Kakashi! Jadikan mereka—ketiga perampok itu—makan malam singa!" perintahnya dengan nada marah. Kedua kakinya dia hentak-hentakan dengan kesal sembari berjalan menuju sebuah tempat. Sasuke tak tinggal diam, dia tetap setia mengikuti sang Raja dengan patuh—seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Lagi-lagi mereka di buat terkejut. Namun—

"YA! YA! JADIKAN MEREKA SANTAPAN SINGA!" seru para penonton heboh secara tiba-tiba.

Sang Raja dan pelayannya pergi. Meninggalkan—

Kakashi yang menghela nafas lelah dan ketiga perampok itu yang hanya bisa histeris syok.

* * *

**Note: Hai! Unntuk kedua kalinya saya ingin bertanya. Apakah kalian masih membaca? Hooh, jangan pergi! Karena ini waktunya SasuNaru!**

**Keep calm and just read~ **

* * *

**Warning: ****Making Love (Sex) Now! :****Warning**

* * *

"Aku bilang pergi kau!" teriak sang Raja keras—atau tepatnya Namikaze Naruto. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Seprtinya tingkah kekanakkannya mulai kambuh lagi. Yeah, walaupun dia seorang Raja. Bukanya seorang Raja juga manusia? Masih remaja pula—yang artinya masih labil.

Sudah berkali-kali Naruto membentak—dan mengusir Sasuke untuk pergi dari kamarnya. Akan tetapi Sasuke tetap tak bergeming, dia terus berdiri di hadapannya tanpa berbicara sekalipun. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto memanas jengkel. Lelah sudah Naruto berteriak terus-menerus. Dia pun memilih untuk berjalan keluar kamarnya. Di saat dia hendak melewati Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menjatuhkannya di lantai.

"Dobe," bisik Sasuke mengejek seraya menindih tubuh kecil Naruto. Kedua tangan pucat Sasuke mengunci kedua tangan Naruto diatas kepala Naruto itu sendiri.

Naruto meringis nyeri. Mata Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan marah,"Kau! Berhenti memanggil Raja-mu seperti itu!" teriaknya keras. Membuat Sasuke yang bertatapan dengan Naruto, harus menutup kedua matanya. Harum jeruk menguar dari mulut Naruto.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya kembali,"Dobe," ucap Sasuke tak menghiraukan geraman Naruto.

"Berhenti Teme! Kau membuatku jengkel! Apa masalahmu?!"

Sasuke menyeringai senang,"Kau menamparku—" kata Sasuke datar, masih dengan menatap dalam mata Naruto,"—dengan sangat keras—" lanjutnya dengan memperlihatkan pipi kananya yang memerah,"—itu sangat sakit, Dobe," selesainya dengan datar. Tak ada raut kesakitan sekalipun yang Sasuke perlihatkan berbeda sekali dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Naruto membuang muka,"Siapa suruh kau tidak mengikuti perintahku—" seru Naruto dengan nada kesal,"—menyebalkan," umpat Naruto kekanakkan.

"Maksudmu dengan—aku—menguliti ketiga orang itu?" tanya Sasuke malas,"Heh, seperti aku mau melakukanya saja." Naruto mengerucutkan bibir merahnya saat mendengar itu.

"Kau menjebakku bukan, Dobe?"

Wajah Naruto langsung kalang kabut,"A—apa maksudmu Teme?! Aku—aku—tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" sergah Naruto terbata-bata. Pelayang pribadinya ini memang berengsek!

"Hn. Aku mengerti. Kau mengerjaiku, Dobe." Sebuah seringai Sasuke lemparkan untuk Naruto. Dan membuat Naruto seperti terinjak-injak.

"HAH?! AKU TIDAK MENGERJAIMU, TEME! MEMANGNYA AKU PEDULI, HAH?!" teriak Naruto tak mau mengaku. Tangan tan Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menyingkir. Setelah lolos dari himpitan Sasuke. Naruto segera berdiri dan hendak kabur. Akan tetapi Sasuke segera menangkap pergelangan Naruto.

"Akan kubuat kau mengaku, Dobe!"

"Teme, kau—umph!" Naruto membelakkan matanya. Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya—tepatnya mengunci tubuhnya sambil membungkan bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman itu sangat agresif, Naruto saja kewalahan, padahal itu baru saja. Hal itu disebabkan karena lidah Sasuke sudah mengobrak-abrik mulut Naruto. Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari kapan lidah Sasuke sudah masuk kemulutnya, 'Dasar bajingan!' umpat Naruto kesal karena keterbatasannya.

Naruto meremas baju biru Sasuke. Ciuman Sasuke membuatnya—membuatnya—ah! Lupa daratan! Bisa Naruto rasakan kepalanya mulai pusing akibat kurangnya pasokan udara. Naruto semakin mencengram erat baju Sasuke tak kala Sasuke memangut bibirnya dengan begitu penuh penghayatan.

"Nggh... uhh... Sa—sasuke."

Lirih Naruto geli saat bibir Sasuke menghisap lidahnya dengan lembut dan menggoda. Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba melemas dan memanas. Oh, sekarang Naruto menyerah. Tubuh Nrauto merosot kebawah lantai dan saat itu Sasuke tak menahan tubuh Naruto.

"Pp—uahh!"

Terlepaslah ciuman panas tersebut.

Tubuh Naruto terkulai lemas di lantai dengan erotis. Bibir memerah mengkilap Naruto terbuka kecil untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen sebisanya."Hah... hah... hah..."

Sedangkan Sasuke sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto. Bagian bawahnya yang sudah menegang dibuat tambah menegang saat melihat pemandangan panas di depanya,"Dobe, mengakulah," sedikit mendesis.

"Hah—hah—bodoh! Kau—kau tak melihat—hahh—keadaanku sekarang bagaimana? Huhh, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan susah payah. Pelayannya itu memang brengsek karena di saat panas seperti ini mengungkit hal seperti itu.

"Dobe—" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto,"—mengaku," Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya,"atau kita—_**melakukan itu**_?" tawar Sasuke.

"Aku memang tidak mengerjaimu Teme bodoh!" tukas Naruto lagi kesal.

"Baiklah—" cetus Sasuke sembari menggendong tubuh lemas Naruto,"—aku mengerti 'maksudmu', Dobe," setelah itu Sasuke membawa Naruto ke tempat tidur ukuran sangat besar Naruto. Dan kembali memangutkan bibirnya dengan Naruto.

Naruto terkejut. Namun, segera ia tepis rasa keterkejutanya. Tubuh Naruto memberontak dengan hebat. Dia tidak mau melakukan hal ini sekarang! Dia sangat tidak mood sekarang! Naruto mengmpulkan tenaga di kedua tanganya, setelah dapat, dia mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke yang terus menekannya.

Ciumannya terlepas,"Hah... hah... bajingan kau, Sasuke! Lepaskan a—" Namun, Sasuke membungkamnya lagi dengan sebuah ciuman panas,"—aanh... umhh...," Naruto mendesah dalam ciuman. Dia terus memberontak—memberontak—dan terus memberontak—hingga dia benar-benar berhenti dan mulai menikmati kecupan-kecupan panas Sasuke.

Ya. Benar-benar terhanyut seakan dunia milik mereka berdua.

* * *

"Te—teme... kenapa penismu bertambah besar?"

Hidangan pembuka.

Itu menurut Naruto. Setelah melakukan foreplay bersama Sasuke yang bertujuan untuk membangkitkan gairah. Naruto sudah siap untuk kehidangan pembuka. Tapi, tampaknya ada yang berbeda dengan hidangan pertama.

Mata Naruto berkedip-kedip polos saat melihat penis Sasuke yang mengacung tinggi—seolah menantang Naruto. Saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk di tempat tidur Naruto. Dengan posisi kaki putih itu mengangkang—Sasuke sudah siap untuk Naruto santap. Namun tampaknya hal itu harus terhenti karena pertanyaan polos Naruto.

Sasuke memilih menghela nafas,"Kau tidak ingat, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke menatap kebawah—tepatnya menatap Naruto yang berada di tengah kakinya.

"Ingat apa?" Naruto masih menatap benda lunak di depannya yang menegang. Tangan tan-nya ia coba menyentuh kepala benda lunak itu yang seperti—seperti—ukh! Kepala jamur itu.

Sasuke mendesis nikmat.

Naruto menelan ludah melihat keperkasaan penis Sasuke.

"Ck! Berhenti bertannya Dobe! Kerjakan tugasmu saja!" Sasuke menarik rambut pirang Naruto—mencoba mendekatkkan kepala laki-laki caramel itu ke penisnya yang haus akan sentuhan.

"Tapi, Teme. Sungguh! Penismu bertambah besar. Berapa ukuranya?" tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah penasaran sembari melepas elusanya kepada kepala jamur besar pink itu.

'Dobe sialan!' Sasuke mengumpat melihat tingkah kekanakkan Naruto.

"25 cm," kata Sasuke dengan datar. Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahinya,"Apanya yang 25 cm, Teme?" Sasuke membuang nafas kasar,"Penisku panjangnya 25 cm, Dobe!" jelas Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Mata Naruto membulat,"Who—hooa! Pantas saja! Bukanya saat kita terakhir kali bercinta ukuranmu masih 21 cm, Teme?" Naruto berdecak kagum,"Memangnya kapan kita terkahir kali bercinta, Teme? Sebulan lalu, ya?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke.

BLETAK!

Sasuke menjitak Naruto keras,"Maksudmu—" Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya seraya menatap Naruto yang meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya,"—satu tahun, Na—ru—to ?" eja Sasuke dengan nada rendah.

"..." Naruto terdiam. Lalu?

"Hmp... Penismu memang fantastik, Teme," Ujar Naruto mangut-mangut." hanya dengan satu tahun penismu sudah bertambah 4 cm. Tapi, apa muat, ya dilubangku?" lirih Naruto mencoba berpikir-pikir.

Mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang bersifat pujian itu. Sasuke hanya bisa membusungkan dadanya, akan tetapi itu nanti saja dipermasalahkan. Karena sekarang penisnya yang lebih penting. Demi Tuhan! Mereka ini sedang bercinta, kenapa Naruto malah mengajaknya mengobrol dengan obrolan-obrolan tidak jelas? Hah? Apa dia tidak merindukan penisnya?

'Merindukan penisnya?' pikir Sasuke, seperti mencerna sesuatu. Kata-kata _**Merindukan penisnya**_, terus saja berputar diotak Sasuke. Dan sebuah jawaban akhirnya Sasuke dapatkan.'Dasar Dobe, kau memang tsundere.'

Memikirkan itu Sasuke langsung menyeringai,"Heh, kubuat kau merindukan penisku, Dobe!" seru Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar mendengarnya.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke mengalihkan kekagetan Naruto. Naruto mendongkak dan menatap Sasuke,"Tu—tunggu dulu! Te—" Sasuke langsung membungkam Naruto dengan ciuman panas. Untuk membuat Naruto kembali ke permainan bercinta mereka itu mudah. Dan itu hanya membutuhkan sebuah ciuman panas saja.

Mata Sasuke dan Naruto menutup. Wajah Naruto mulai rileks, terbukti dia mulai membalas pergulatan ajakan lidah Sasuke. Hingga ciuman itu berlangsung dengan lama—selama yang pada akhirnya mereka membutuhkan pasokan udara oksigen. Lidah mereka saling berdansa dengan penuh gairah. Begitu pun, tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto kembali terbakar gairah. Mata Naruto langsung berfokus pada penis Sasuke yang sedari tadi nganggur. Tangan caramelnya mulai menyentuh penis Sasuke lalu dia cengkram dengan lembut.

Naik—

—turun.

Naik—

—turun—

—remas.

Naruto terus melakukan hal tersebut—terus-menerus hingga membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya kuat dan mendongkangkan kepalanya ke atas akibat tak kuasa menerima gelombang kenikmatan tersebut. Kocokan Naruto benar-benar terasa nikmat! Tangan Naruto lembab dan terasa panas.

"Do—dobe...Ghhgh!" Sasuke menggeram saat Naruto mulai membungkus penisnya dengan mulut merahnya.

Basah...

Hangat...

Dan terasa lebih nikmat. Sasuke merasa seperti disayangi? Hoh, omong kosong dengan pemikiran konyolnya bahwa penisnya merasa disayangi jika penisnya dibungkam oleh Naruto. Inti saat ini adalah bagaimana dia bisa menikmat ini dengan penghayatan. Dia tidak mau kenikmatan ini berlalu dengan cepat. Dengan cepat Sasuke mencengkram erat rambut pirang Naruto dan membantunya memajukan mundur kepala Naruto.

"Ghhoaghk! Shassu—sa—shuke... Oghhk!," Naruto memegang betis Sasuke dengan kuat. Pasalnya Sasuke memaju mundurkan kepalanya sangat kuat dan cepat. Penis Sasuke benar-benar membuat kerongkongannya penuh. Sodokan-sodokan itu, walau seperti penyiksaan, bagi Naruto itu benar-benar sangat nikmat. Naruto benar-benar menyukai rasa penis Sasuke. Harumnya yang khas laki-laki dan betapa keras maupun lembutnya milik Sasuke. Itu semua membuat Naruto kewalahan dan mabuk bukan kepalang.

Tangan kanan Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada betis Sasuke. Setelah itu dengan tangan bergetar tangan Naruto bergerak untuk berpindah ke sebuah benda lunak milik pribadinya yang tampak mengeluarkan cairan putih di ujungnya. Naruto mulai meng-servis penisnya sendiri dengan liar. Sedangkan sang pasangan, masih saja asik menikmati kerongkongan Naruto.

Mereka semua terus seperti itu dan membiarkan maupun melupakan jika waktu telah berjalan cukup lama. Mereka tak akan berhenti jika sebuah lahar putih keluar dari milik mereka belum keluar. Dan tak terasa 4 menit sudah terlewati. Kedua laki-laki itu merasakan jika di dalam perut mereka bergejolak. Mereka memjamkan mata dengan erat dan terus tetap melakukan pekerjaan mereka lalu—

sebuah cairan putih keluar dari penis masing-masing mereka dengan kencangnya.

Naruto memberikan sebuah hisapan kuat pada penis Sasuke setelah itu bibir Naruto tidak lagi membungkus penis Sasuke. Naruto terkulai kembali di lantai. Dia benar-benar kelelahan. Rasa nikmat yang tiada tara yang dirsakan sebelumnya, kini berubah menjadi keletihan—bagaikan setengah roh mereka hilang menguap diudara begitu saja.

Jika keadaan Naruto seperti itu? Lain halnya dengan Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke bisa tegak, walaupun keringat terus saja membasahi tubuh pucat six packnya. Merasa tak mau membuang waktu. Sasuke—pada akhirnya ia memilih mengangkat Naruto dan menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto di tempat tidur. Sasuke mulai menundudukkan dirinya di paha Naruto. Mata Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih terkulai lemas. Seringai andalannya Sasuke tampilkan dengan kerennya saat mata onyx gelap Sasuke mendapati milik Naruto yang masih sedikit tegang. Yeah—memang memuaskan diri dengan tangan sendiri—belum cukup 'kan? Sebagai seorang Seme yang perhatian. Sasuke—harus membantu ukenya, bukan? Namun, keadaan ukenya ternyata sudah lemas. Oh—berbanding terbalik sekali dengan penisnya yang—sekali lagi masih tampak setengah tegang. Sungguh kasihan sekali Naruto. Lemas sebelum merasakan yang namanya kenikmatan dari seorang yang seharusnya memberikan kenikmatan tersebut—akibat ke-egisan sang seme.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke pun mendekatkan mulutnya pada penis Naruto yang terbilang masih—'manis'—itu. Seperti biasa, Sasuke memberikan servis pada penis Naruto dengan penuh menggoda—yang mampu membuat Naruto mendesah—sekaligus menutup-membuka matanya heboh. Dan bergerak dengan liar di bawahnya.

Dan itu sungguh sangat membakar gairahnya! Membuat sisi liar seorang Uchiha Sasuke meradang keluar.

"Sasuke! Uaahh! Ah—ahhhk! Nggh! Lakukan—lakukan... dengan lebih keras, Teme—breng—breng—sek! Mati kau—uaaah! Ahhhk! Ahhhk!"

Sasuke makin menggila gerakan mengemut—hisap—dan jilatnya tak kala mendengar desahan Naruto yang bercampur dengan kata-kata kotor. Hm, kebiasaan Naruto saat bercinta adalah waktu mendesah ia akan mendesah dengan liarnya bersama dengan sumpah serapah yang Naruto tunjukkan pada dirinya. Sasuke, sebagai teman dekat Naruto sejak kecil itu, sekaligus tunangannya, hanya bisa memaklumi. Toh, dia tahu maksud tersebut. Yang pasti 'ingin meminta lebih'. Namun, dalam perkataan berbeda.

Dan, itu benar-benar agresif!

"Te—teme... aku—aku, mau—eungh... ah! uh... aku mau—keluar! Aaah!"

Dan?

Sebuah cairan kental yang biasa disebut 'sperma' keluar dari lubang reproduksi pria Naruto dengan kencangnya—untuk kedua kalianya. Lalu, semuanya masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke. Yeah. Benar—benar—benar semuanya!

Mata Naruto terpejam dengan lemahnya. Dari ubun-ubun hingga ujung kakinya, panas, seperti demam—tapi tidak benar-benar demam. Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto merasa seperti habis melakukan sebuah olahraga berat yang tiada hentinya. Akan tetapi, dahi Naruto mengerut saat merasakan sebuah jilatan pada—pada—kepala penisnya.

Naruto mengintip dan menatap Sasuke.

"Dobe, jangan kau pikir ini akan selesai—" kata Sasuke memberikan seringai sadisanya padanya."—ini baru masuk keintinya."

Slurpp~

Jilat Sasuke lagi dengan seksi.

Sedangkan Naruto, merasa pusing secara mendadak.

PLAK!

"Jadi, Dobe! Katakan!—katakan! Jika kau lah yang menginginkan semua ini!"

Sebenarnya, Naruto tak tahu bagaimana persisnya. Bagaimana persisnya semua ini terjadi. Tapi yang pasti—tahu-tahu setelah Sasuke memasukinnya dengan—tidak kebiadaban—dan penuh paksaan. Sasuke mulai melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan itu-itu saja, sambil menyodokkan penisnya kedalam lubang anusnya dengan keras.

PLAK!—

—Ah! dan juga entah sejak kapan Sasuke mulai memberikannya sebuah tamparan. Tamparan yang telak kepada bokongnya yang mungkin sudah memerah—Naruto bisa membuktikan itu dari betapa pansanya bokongnya sekarang.

"Dobe!—Gghhk! Cepat—cepat katakan! Dan mengaku lah jika kau—Ngghk!—yang merencanakan ini semua?!"

"Si—sialan! Ngguhh... memangnya aku—oh! Oh!—merencanakan apa, bodoh!—UAAAH!" desah Naruto dengan keras. Sialan! Sasuke menjahilinya.

Sasuke tetap memasang seringai nakalnya, begitupun dengan sodokan yang ia berikan pada Naruto, semakin cepat—cepat—dan cepat! Kepala Sasuke mengadah keatas. Rasa nikmat yang diberikan anus Naruto benar-benar membuatnya lupa daratan. Kulit yang saling bergesekan, dan remasan ketat pada penisnya. Uhh! Sasuke tak dapat membayangkannya. Keketatan anus Naruto semakin mengetat saja, bagi Sasuke.

Dengan gaya Naruto menungging dihadapannya. Sasuke bisa melesakkan miliknya masuk lebih dalam dan kuat. Kepala penisnya yang keras terus saja menubruk titik prostat Naruto berlulang-ulang, seperti tubuh Naruto yang selalu tersentak berkali-kali akibat betapa kerasnya tubrukkan itu.

PLAK!

"Aauhh! Enghh—enghh—akh! Ba—uh! Bajingan! Berehenti menampar—"

"—menampar apa?! Dobe chan?" potong Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto sambil memberikan gerakan sensual di telinga Naruto.

Naruto memperdalam wajahnya dalam bantal miliknya. Rasa geli, dan hangat di telinga Naruto—membuat Ia—sebenarnya Naruto tak mau mengakui hal ini—tapi hal yang Sasuke lakukan pada telinganya sungguh sangat membuat Naruto merinding—dalam luapan gairah! Ditambah lagi sodokan-sodokan yang masih setia Sasuke berikan padanya.

"Bo—bodoh!—Nggaah! Ah!"

Wajah Sasuke mendatar,"Chk! Kau menyebalkan!—" kata Sasuke menghentikan sodokannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya karena itu,"—Ini membosankan!" seru Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Sontak mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Dia segera mengubah posisinya dengan—yang awalnya menungging—kini berubah menjadi posisi merangkak menatap Sasuke,"A—apa maksudmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto menatap bingung Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, dan berdiri—lalu menatap Naruto,"Kau tak dengar? Kau—itu—benar-benar—mem—bo—san—kan!" ketus Sasuke penuh ejaan lalu membalikkan tubuh, membelakangi Naruto,"Payah!" umpat Sasuke datar, seakan mengejek Naruto.

"Me—membosankan?" lirih Naruto dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuhnya mematung mendengar perkataan itu.

"Hn. Benar-benar membosankan," Masih dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto.

"Pa—pa—payah?" Kembali Naruto berlirih pada dirinya.

"Hn. Seharusnya hari itu aku tidak memilihmu—seharusnya aku memilih—gadis itu—setidaknya aku akan mendapatkan keturunan—yang jelas-jelas seorang Namikaze Naruto tidak bisa memberikannya padaku," jelas Sasuke dengan dingin.

Pupil mata Naruto melebar shock,"Jadi... kau—kau menyesal?"

"Hn. Benar-benar menyesal!" balas Sasuke menampilkan seringai keji saat tubuhnya Ia gerakan untuk menghadap Naruto.

Kepala Naruto tertunduk. Kedua tangan caramelnya meremas sprai tempat tidurnya dengan kuat."KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK!"

BRUK!

Suara dentuman keras menggema di kamar megah Naruto. Mata biru shappire Naruto terbuka lebar. Wajah bulatnya menunjukkan sebuah kemarahan yang besar. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tubuhnya ditubruk Naruto—masih setia memasang wajah datar. Tak ada sebuah ringisan atau apapun itu. Yang ada hanya wajah tak bisa dijelaskan.

Tangan Naruto bergerak dan meremas leher Sasuke. Matanya menatap nyalang Sasuke. Dengan posisi Naruto menduduki perut Sasuke. Dan wajah yang saling berhadapan. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu,"KALAU KAU MENYESAL!—KENAPA KAU TAK PERGI SAJA DARI DULU, BRENGSEK?!" teriak Naruto di depan wajah Sasuke. Cengkramannya menguat pada leher Sasuke.

"Karena kau—menyedihkan."

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat shock."Me—me—menyedihkan?! AKU MNEYEDIHKAN KATAMU, HAH TEME?!"

"BAJINGAN! KAU SUNGGUH BAJINGAN!" teriak Naruto lagi dengan keras. Layaknya orang yang sedang sangat frustasi. Tampaknya itu benar.

Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya."Hn. Aku tahu. Jadi, mengakulah, jika kau merencanakan ini," ucap Sasuke dalam kesunyian diantara keduanya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan semakin mencengkram erat leher Sasuke,"GAH! MENYEBALKAN!—" seru Naruto lantang seraya berdiri dan melepaskan cengkramannya di leher Sasuke.

"—YA! AKU YANG MERENCANAKAN SEMUA INI! AKU YANG INGIN KITA MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI!"

"Maksudmu, merencanakan agar kita bercinta?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

Naruto menggeram marah dan menatap nyalang Sasuke,"IYA! ITU—IYA! TUAN UCHIHA! KAU SUDAH PUAS, HAH?!"

Sasuke berdiri dari lantai. Tubuhnya mendekati Naruto yang beberapa langkah saja di hadapanya,"Baiklah. Aku sudah puas. Jadi, bisa lanjutkan acara bercinta kita berdua, tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan sbeuah seringai menyebalkan terpasang di sana.

"APA MAKSUD—" Tubuh Naruto langsung mengkaku,"A—a—pa maksudmu?" ulang Naruto dengan lemah. Matanya menatap terkejut Sasuke.

"Masalah sudah selesai, itu maksudku."

Naruto terdiam. Otak anak yang berusia 13 tahun ini memperoses ulang semua kejadia-kejadian panjang barusan.

"Kau menjebakku, Teme?"

"Hn. Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Semua yang kau ucapkan tadi hanya omongan belaka?"

"Hn."

"Agar, aku mengaku?"

"Hn."

"..." Naruto terdiam. Tubuhnya mulai berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Namun, saat melewati Sasuke dia berhenti sejenak.

"Kau—" tatap Naruto pada Sasuke,"—dan aku! tidak ada lagi bercinta selama satu tahun penuh!" jelas Naruto melanjutkan jalannya, hingga langkah kaki Naruto benar-benar hilang setelah remaja surai pirang itu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Cklek...

BLAM!

Dan, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan seringai menyebalkannya yang mulai luntur—di kamar seorang diri—dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

Tapi, ambil sisi baiknya di sini,'Setidaknya Ia sudah keluar sekali,' batin Sasuke miris.

Dan, sisi buruknya. Sasuke harus menahan lagi 1 tahun. Menyebelakan!

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Note:**

**Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fict ini? Jika penuh kekurangan—mohon maaf, tapi jika bagus—terima kasih banyak.**

**Maksud dari Fict ini adalah, jika Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tidak bercinta selama 1 tahun penuh. Lalu, Naruto yang merasa waktu hukuman Sasuke sudah habis, mulai merencanakan rencananya—bertujuan agar mereka bercinta. Karena Naruto itu Tsundere. Jadi, dia tidak mau—secara langsung mengajak Sasuke bercinta.**

**Ingat waktu Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk menguliti ketiga perampok—Juugo, Suigetsu dan Karin—itu? Di situ, Naruto memulai rencananya. Jelas-jelas Sasuke—yang berstatus tunangannya itu tidak mungkin mau melakukan hal itu—Tapi Naruto malah sebaliknya memaksa—jelas saja Sasuke diam saja, seakan menolak. Kemudian, seperti itulah. Naruto sengaja lari—masuk ke kamar setelah insiden Ntruto menampar Sasuke. Dan mulai memainkan peran Tsunderenya. Namun tak disangka, Sasuke tahu—tentu saja. Sasuke jelas-jelas seorang Uchiha—pastilah dia tahu rencana Naruto. Untuk itu dia mulai memainkan rencananya.**

**Ingat tidak saat Sasuke mulai berkata,"Kau menyebalkan!" Nah, di situ mulainya. Poin di fict ini adalah mereka seakan menceritakan—atau tepatnya mengulang kembali kejadian satu tahun lalu. Well, satu tahun lalu mereka juga bercinta, namun berakhir Naruto yang mentalak Sasuke :D—maksud saya, adalah menyatakan bahwa Naruto menghukum Sasuke dengan mereka tidak akan bercinta selama satu tahun penuh! Dan hukuma itu terulang lagi! Akibat sifat kekanakan Naruto dan keusilan seorang Sasuke! Yeyy~**

**Untuk disini Naruto memiliki sifat sangat kejam, keji, sadis—atau apapun itu terhadapan rakyat maupun bawahannya. Itu karena insiden keluarganya yang dibantai—oleh sekumpulan pemberontak. Naruto tidak dibantai karena pada waktu itu—sekitar umur 6 tahun sedang menginap di kerajaan Uchiha. Pemberitahuan saja, Naruto akan terlihat sifat aslinya jika pada Sasuke saja. Untuk itu saya memberi judul 'Always Uchiha Sasuke' karena peranan Sasuke itu sangat penting bagi hidup Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya.**

**Sasuke itu bisa menaklukan Naruto. Sasuke itu bisa membuat Naruto berbeda. Pokoknya 'Always Uchiha Sasuke'.**

**Sedangkan Sasuke, seperti pada umumnya, Sasuke layaknya Uchiha. Dan status Sasuke disini sebagai tunangan Naruto. Sebagai catatan, yang tahu itu hanya orang-orang kerajaan—tidak berlaku untuk rakyat Konoha. Semua yang mengurus kerajaan adalah Sasuke—tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan dari seorang anak remaja labil yang haus akan perhatian seperti Naruto?—atau bisa dibilang Naruto itu sangat manja.**

**So, jika ada yang kalian tidak mengerti atau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan. Silahkan saja, PM. Insya Allah saya akan membalasnya dengan cepat—jika tidak ada halangan. Sekali lagi, jika ada kesalahan mohon maaf dan tolong di beri tahu,**

** Tapi yang penting, terima kasih telah membaca fict ini :D**

** Lain kali saya akan mem—publish cerita FugaMina. Of course dengan tujuan untuk melestarikan pasangan tersebut.**

** Salam hangat, Monokurobo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sebuah Kabar Baik!

Hai! Saya hanya ingin memberitahu saja jika fict yang saya janjikan sudah jadi! Silahkan di baca minna!

Summary:

Liburan telah tiba! Dan Keluarga Uchiha pun—tentu saja juga ikut berlibur. Kali ini mereka akan berlibur di Villa milik Fugaku. Tanpa menyadari jika mereka semua akan menghadapi masing-masing permasalahan yang membuat kepala pusing seketika! Mulai dari hubungan Pedhopile-Incest-Homosexual, Hubungan menjadi rumit akibat ke egoisan seorang uke, dan tentu saja perbuatan-perbuatan tak senonoh yang dilakukan oleh sepasang suami-suami ini. Lalu dimeriahkan lagi oleh dua wanita kurang kerjaan—alias Fujoshi! WARN: Homosexual and Sexual Content! And FUGAMINA! SASUNARU! ITAKYUU!

Salam hangat, Monokurobo!


End file.
